Logan's past
by nao seven
Summary: Logan's sister comes to PCA, and clears up some of their pasts, as well as tries to help Logan get together with the one he's been in love with for the past two years.... Chase! LoganxChase slash eventually
1. the phone call

Hey! welcome to my story!! k, here's the deal: I REALLY wanted to write a Logan/Chase fanfic, and... well, basically I was thinking about this all day until finally I got the opportunity to write it down. Let me know if there's anything in here that goes strictly against the show, (for example, I mention Logan's middle name in here; I don't know if they mention it in the show, but I sort of have an idea where I want to use it in the story plot.

so... I guess just enjoy!

* * *

For Logan, It all started off as an average Saturday morning. Chase was on the computer, Michael was just waking up, and he himself was lounging on the single bed.

It started off so normal… until the phone rang.

The three boys looked at each other, than at the phone plugged into the wall.

"Hello?" Chase asked, picking up the phone. All though the phone had basically been there since the beginning of time, none of the boys had ever really realized it. If people needed to reach them, they generally called their cell phones.

_"Hi, is Logan Reese available?"_ a female voice asked. Chase looked over to Logan.

"Logan, some girl's calling for you." He held the phone out to him. Logan gave him a quizzical look.

"Well who is it? If it's that chick I broke up with yesterday, I DO NOT want to answer." Logan shrugged.

"Uh… he wants to know who it is…" Chase asked, bringing the phone back to his ear. The girl on the other side of phone snorted.

_"Please, how many girls does Lo-lo really have calling him? He's not exactly a 'lady's man'"_ the girl laughed. Chase looked uneasily at the phone.

"I think she just called you Lo-lo…" Chase said to Logan.

"KODA!" Logan basically leaped off the bed, and snatched the phone.

"Koda? That you?" Logan grinned. He looked over at Michael and Chase.

"Guys? A little privacy? Go get some sushi or something." Logan shooed them out, and closed the door behind them.

Michael looked at Chase.

"did we just get kicked out of our own room?" Chase sighed

"Looks that way. Come on, let's go get sushi."

Logan sat down at the desk, and beamed as he listened to the voice on the other end of the phone.

"It's been so long, Dakoda! Why did you suddenly decide to call?" Logan asked, twirling the phone cord in his fingers.

_"Well" _The girl named Dakoda started

_"the way I see it… I better give you a heads up before I randomly decide to attend your school."_ you could basically hear her smile.

Logan paused.

"my… you're coming to my school!?" He yelled, before laughing.

"when? How? For how long?"

_"woah, woah, calm down, little brother!"_ Dakoda laughed.

_"Tomorrow. I start Monday, but I'll be there tomorrow. Stephanie doesn't think we spend enough time together."_

"Tomorrow? Oh, man! This is so… oh… nooo!!" Logan basically whined.

_"what? I'm not that awful, am I?"_

"No, it's just… Koda….! I'm… well I'm not the same person I was all those years ago. And I have an image here!" He explained.

_"Ah. Well…."_ She sighed.

_"the whole reason I took Stephanie up on this offer was to get to know the new you… but if you don't want to see me…!" _she sniffed dramatically.

Logan rolled his eyes.

"Of coarse I want to see you sis, it's just… well, I'm kind of known here to be… well…" He pause, trying to think of how to phrase it.

_"A lady's man." _Dakoda finished for him, half asking, and half already knowing the answer.

"Yeah…" Logan winced slightly. He knew he was about to get it rough.

_"LOGAN ROSE REESE!!"_ Dakoda yelled.

"Wait! Koda, I can explain!"

_"Logan! Why can you never just be yourself!?"_ she scolded.

"This is me! It's just a straight version of me." Logan sighed.

_"Ok, Lo-lo… I got to go. Make sure you meet me outside the front at seven AM, ok? I want to meet your friends too!"_ Dakoda half laugh, and half sighed.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow, Koda. Bye." Logan hung up the phone and laughed. He was going to see his twin tomorrow.

Logan strolled out of his dorm room, in search of his friends.

Stopping at 'Sushi Rocks' he saw Lola, Quinn, Zoey, Chase, and Michael sitting around a table eating and laughing.

"Guys! Guess what!?" Logan asked, walking over to their table.

They all looked at each other

"What is it… Lo-lo?" Chase asked, grinning.

If Logan noticed, he completely ignored him.

"My sister's coming to PCA!" Logan looked like if he grinned anymore, his face might explode.

"What?" Lola asked

"No way!" Zoey exclaimed

"I thought you were an only child." Quinn pondered.

"She's coming tomorrow. You all have to look great when you meet her… oh man! I still can't believe it!" Logan grinned. His friends exchanged glances.

"You know, I think I'd have a little bit of a different reaction if I found out my sister was coming here." Chase started.

"Yeah, maybe Dread?" Michael finished.

"Guys! I think it's sweet Logan has such a great relationship with his sister!" Zoey said, always being the more mature one of the group.

"So she'll be here tomorrow? What's she like?" Lola asked, popping the last bite of her spring roll in her mouth.

"Well…" Logan pondered, sitting down. He thought for a bit longer, before shrugging.

"I'm not too sure." He shrugged again.

"How can you not be sure what your own sister is like?" Michael asked.

"Well, between Stephanie, Dad, and Jamie, we don't exactly get a lot of brother-sister bonding time." he frowned.

The rest of the group looked lost.

"Who, your dad, and who?" Lola asked, voicing what everyone was thinking. Logan rolled his eyes.

"My birth mom, my dad, and my dad's ex-wife." He explained.

"Oh. Ok. Well… what's her name?" Zoey asked

"Yeah, and who's older?" Quinn added in.

"Dakoda, and She's older by two and a half minutes." Logan shrugged.

"wait wait wait. So not only is she your sister, but she's also your _twin_?" Chase asked.

Logan just grinned

"Yep."

* * *

A/N: So? how was it? Hope you like it so far, and yes, eventually we will get to the Logan/Chase-ness. but this is a story, and not just a "hey look! slash!" thing. XP

So seriously, tell me what you think, if there's anything you think I can fix, anything you think I could do better and how. XP;;

JUST REVIEW!!


	2. meeting Dakoda

_A/N: Hey guys! this chapter feels a bit short, so sorry for that, but short is better than nothing! thanks to stopSHANNON and juicyqueen4life for reviewing!! (although, yes, I'm trying to eventually add in ChasexLogan)_

* * *

The rest of the day consisted of a few more questions, little answers, and a lot of getting ready.

The next morning they were all lined up at the front of the school, Logan acting a little… well, Persnickety.

"Zoey! What, did you even do anything to your hair when you woke up? Chase! Did you sleep in that shirt, or maybe just found it on the floor!?" Logan flung his arms in the air dramatically.

"Whoa, calm down, dude." Chase said, self-consciously straightening his shirt.

"Yeah, at least I _can_ do my own hair." Zoey mumbled. Logan just glared at them.

"She'll be here any minute, and I don't want her thinking I hang out with… Slobs!" Logan huffed, and looked out at the road, watching for his twin. Everyone rolled their eyes, but tolerated it non the less. They could-more or less-understand where Logan was coming from.

With-in minutes, a rather old-looking car pulled into the parking lot. The front of the car was slightly bashed-in, and the gold-ish paint was chipping.

The car pulled up next to them, and a girl got slowly out of the driver's seat. She was tall, with long dark-brown hair, and a flawless complexion.

"Logan!" She squealed, and ran up to him, hugging him immediately. Logan just grinned, and hugged back.

"Great to see you Koda! These are my friends, Michael, Chase, Zoey, Lola, and Quinn." Logan pointed to each one in turn.

Dakoda went up to each of them and gave them a quick hug.

"Great to meet you guys! I'm Dakoda, Logan's big sis." She grinned, small dimples flashing. The group looked un-easily at each other, before looking back at the car. If she was Logan's sister… why couldn't she afford a better car than… that?

"So where's the front desk? I'm suppose to check in with them to find my room assignment." She smiled.

"I'll walk you there, and we can try to catch up." Logan said, smile never leaving his face.

"Great! Well, it was pretty awesome meeting you all." Dakoda said, turning back to Zoey, Chase, Michael, Lola, and Quinn.

"Let's go, it's this way." Logan held out his arm, looking-to anyone who didn't know him-like a gentlemen. Dakoda took his arm, and just like that, they took off.

"So… What was the point of us getting up this early on a Sunday again?" Michael asked the group.

"I don't know, let's just go." Chase sighed. Quinn and Lola looked at each other and rolled their eyes, before the five of them headed to the rec. room.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"So really." Logan started, looking at his sister.

"How have you been?" He asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Great. I mean, my job's been killing me, but you know. Gotta' get money some how." she laughed. Logan stopped walking. Dakoda looked back at him uneasily.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" She started

"No. it's just…" Logan sighed.

"I know." Dakoda smiled warmly at him.

"And it wasn't anyone's fault." She stressed. Logan gave a half laugh.

"Yeah, except Bert's, and Dad's." He fully laughed now. Dakoda smacked him upside the head, and laughed with him.

"Dad was just looking out for us. And Bert… Bert was just messed up." She cringed lightly.

"Yeah. But he's gone now, so whatever, right?" Logan smiled, taking Dakoda's arm again.

"Yeah. Now let's keep going. Don't want to be late for admission. They said 7:30!" She smiled.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"So what was up with her car?" Quinn asked, lounging on the couch as Lola and Michael played pool, and Zoey and Chase were looking through an old year book from their freshman year.

"I don't know man." Michael shook his head, arm resting on his pool stick.

"Maybe she wanted to buy something for herself. You know, work for it." Lola shrugged, shooting the three ball into the corner pocket.

"Maybe she's not really Logan's twin, but his girlfriend!" Chase said, before humming the twighlight zone theme. Zoey looked oddly at him.

"Than first of all, why would he claim she's his twin if she's not, and second of all, why wouldn't he buy her a car? He's rich enough." Zoey shook her head. Some how, something just feel right about this.

* * *

_A/N: Hey, readers and hopefully reviewers of "Logan's past"! This has been the second chapter! I hope I confused you beyond belief, and kept you craving for more!! Oh, and if there's a second couple you'd like me to add in here (other than LoganxChase, which, sorry stopSHANNON, will happen eventually), why not ask me in a review? And, while you're at it, tell me how I'm doing, if anything in the story needs to be fixed, or if you like cheese! (yes, you can tell me if you like cheese or not)_

_So, several questions that might have been buzzing through your heads as you read this story thus far might have been:_

_1.) Who's Bert?_

_2.) Why is he 'messed up'?_

_3.) what do they mean 'he's gone now'?_

_4.) what IS with Dakoda's car?_

_5.) why would Logan get upset at the mention of money?_

_6.) **DO** I like cheese?_

_Most of these questions will hopefully be answered in the rest of the story. (however many chapters that may be) so please Read & Review!!_


	3. Psh, 'lady's man' riiight

_A/N: Hello! Welcome to Chapter 3 of "Logan's past"! …erm, this chapter, like the last, feels kind'a short… but… I hope it's still good. w;;_

* * *

"Dakoda Rose…" A lady behind the front desk looked through the computer, chewing at her lip.

"Ok, you're all set. You'll be staying in room 102, and here's you're key." The lady handed Dakoda a small gold key, and smiled brightly at her.

"Thanks." Dakoda smiled back.

"Hey, 102? I think that' right across the hall from the girls." Logan thought out loud. At Dakoda's odd look, he added

"You know, Zoey, Quinn, and Lola." He shrugged. The two walked out the doors of the main building, heading to the girls' dorm.

"So. Lo-lo." Dakoda started.

"Er, sorry. Lo_gan_." she smiled. Logan just rolled his eyes.

"Any special person in your life right now?" She asked, bumping shoulders with him playfully. Logan stared at her.

"We haven't spoke in person for, like, three years, and this is what you choose to ask me now?" Logan laughed.

"That's just like you." Dakoda scrunched her nose at that.

"I'm just taking an interest in my baby brother!" She put her hand over her heart in mock pain.

"But from what I can tell…? No current relationship, but maybe a serious crush?" Dakoda asked, turning towards Logan while the two walked down the side walk. Logan pinched her arm.

"Ouch! Lo-lo!" She stuck her tongue out.

"But I know that means I'm right." she laughed. Logan rolled his eyes.

"So how about you? Boyfriend?" Logan asked, hoping desperately Dakoda would drop the subject of his crush.

"Nah, After what we've been through? I don't think I could deal with a relationship." She shrugged.

"At least not yet." Logan just nodded.

"Funny how things like that can screw you up." He laughed.

"Yeah. But seriously, who's the lucky guy?" She grinned. Logan blushed, and stopped walking.

"I told you! You can't say stuff like that here!" Logan said through gritted teeth. Dakoda rolled her eyes.

"Right, 'Mr. Lady's Man' I forgot." She laughed.

"You know how horrible it would be if people started to think I was-" he paused, and looked around.

"You know… gay?" he said, quietly. Dakoda laughed.

"Please, what's the worst that could happen?" Logan glared at her.

"Oh, I don't know, how about them hating me? Thinking I'm disgusting? How about Chase never talking to me again? Or-" He stopped, and covered his mouth; a look of horror on his face. A smile slowly crept onto Dakoda's face.

"No, I didn't mean..! All I was saying is that… you know! He's a friend! I just…" Logan stammered. Dakoda burst out laughing.

"Well at least you can act normal around him." She shrugged.

"I mean, I didn't pick it up at all when I met him earlier." she paused, than laughed again.

"But you should be careful about talking." Logan glared at her, covering his blushing face with his hands.

"You're a horrible person." He muttered through his hands. Dakoda grinned.

"I know."

* * *

_ A/N: …did that come out too suddenly? D: I hope not… I kind of needed to have this for the next chapter though. XP;; anyways, please review!_


	4. OMG

_A/N: Hey! two chapters in one day!? :O well, let's say this is to make up for the fact that this one's too short, and the last two were kind of short too. ;P so...World's shortest chapter… but I like the twist of it. ;P enjoy!_

* * *

"Why do they call it a spring roll?" Michael asked no one in particular, staring at the spring roll on his plate.

"I don't know. Maybe the guy who invented it's name was spring?" Chase replied, pretending to think hard on it. Michael threw a piece of sushi at him.

"It's probably because the vegetables they use in it are found mostly around spring time." Quinn answered, examining her own spring roll. Zoey, Lola, and Michael nodded.

"I still like my idea." Chase smiled. The five ate quietly, each of their minds on different things, mostly centering around Logan and Dakoda.

"Hey, I think I'm going to head back to the room. I really need a nap, after waking up so early this morning." Lola yawned. Everyone else shrugged.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Zoey asked, still eating.

"Nah, I'm a big girl, I can make it there on my own." Lola smiled.

"See you guys later." She waved over her shoulder, before heading back to the dorms. She stopped, seeing Dakoda and Logan heading that way. Lola couldn't hear what they were saying, but Dakoda obviously just said something majorly embarrassing to Logan… She couldn't help herself; Lola crouched down behind the bushes and got as close as she could.

_"You know how horrible it would be if people started to think I was-"_ Lola scrunched her eyebrows, as Logan looked around nervously.

_"You know…"_ Lola rolled her eyes. Was she going to hear something mind-bendingly juicy on Logan, or not!?

_"gay?"_ Logan whispered. Lola's jaw dropped. Did that really just…? Did Logan say…? What?! He couldn't be…

Lola watched Dakoda snort.

_"Please, what's the worst that could happen?"_ Lola could basically feel the heat of Logan's glare from there. She really shouldn't be hearing this… but she couldn't leave yet.

_"Oh, I don't know, how about them hating me? Thinking I'm disgusting? How about Chase never talking to me again? Or-" _Logan stopped talking suddenly. Lola was confused. What was so bad about what he just said? It was perfectly reasonable to want to hide it.

_"No, I didn't mean..! All I was saying is that… you know! He's a friend! I just…" _and it clicked for Lola. Logan… Logan was in love with Chase.

* * *

_A/N: So how was that for a cliffy, eh? Oh, and, ok, I just had to point this out: when people use the fraise (like Lola did in this chapter) to have something 'juicy' on someone…. How can that NOT sound sexual? Ok, anyways, next chapter will hopefully be installed soon, so in the meantime...please review!_


	5. whoops, Lola's catching on

_A/N Hey! Welcome, one and all to the chapter 5 of "logan's past!!" (I'm still not quite happy with that name….) Sorry this chapter took so long to put up, I've been busy, and when I have found time, I haven't been inspired in the least. D: but I finally got it done! XD yay! so thanks to everyone who reviewed, honestly, their the little energizer bunnies that keep me going!! :D_

_Anyways, enjoy the fic!!_

* * *

Lola sat down in the bushes and covered her mouth with her hands, as Logan and Dakoda kept walking. How had she not seen it before? Sure, Logan wasn't exactly "out and proud" nor was he exactly "flamboyant" but… when Chase and Zoey would flirt…? How Logan would always get annoyed? Lola sighed slowly. Now she defiantly needed a nap.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

Dakoda opened the door, to find a completely empty room.

"Do I have this room all to myself?" Dakoda gawked. Logan grinned. He knew this use to be Quinn's room, back before she became a slightly more suitable roommate. They must have gotten the hazardous chemicals out, if they were finally letting someone room here…

"Wow…" Dakoda sat on the bed and grinned.

"What do you think?" Logan asked, sitting next to his sister.

"This school is amazing." She summed up. Logan just laughed.

"Yeah. It's really something."

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

Zoey stood up, interrupting their interesting conversation on popsicles, before saying

"Hey, I think I'm going to follow Lola's example, and catch a quick nap." She yawned. Quinn stood up as well.

"I think I will too. See you guys later?" She asked, standing next to Zoey.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Maybe we can catch a movie before the weekend's over." Michael suggested.

"Sounds great. See you guys!" Zoey smiled, before her and Quinn started off to the dorms.

"Really, if there's a microwave that makes food hot, shouldn't there be a microwave to make things cold?" Zoey asked, as the two were almost to their dorms.

"Actually-" But Quinn stopped. She walked over to the bushes, before asking

"Lola?" Lola looked up from the bushes, and smiled.

"Oh… hey! Guys!" She grinned. She wasn't suppose to hear what Logan and Dakoda had said. And it wasn't like she had anything against homosexuals!

"What's… going on?" She smiled again. She would take Logan's secret to the grave if she had to. …maybe not quite, but she would try really hard to keep it a secret!

"Why were you sitting in the bush?" Zoey asked, helping Lola to her feet.

"Oh…you know… just… bush… watching." Lola mentally slapped her forehead. Bush watching?

"Oh….Kay? Whatever. Did you even go to the dorms? You left like forty-five minutes ago." Zoey asked, staring at Lola like she had grown a third arm.

"Oh, PSH! Of coarse!" Lola put her hand on her hip.

"But all that bush watching has worn me out! Lets go back to the dorm now!" and with that, Lola started walking.

Quinn and Zoey looked at each other, before sighing. They followed Lola, knowing whatever she really was doing, they wouldn't be hearing about.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"I'm just saying its weird is all." Dakoda said, unpacking her cloths from her suitcase, and putting them in the dresser.

"I guess. But have you seen her picture from when she was our age? Stephanie was hot!" He grinned. Dakoda pinched him.

"Yeah, like you have the right to-"

"Hey, hey! Just because I generally swing one way, doesn't mean I don't admire the beauty of the other way." Logan laughed. There was a knock on the door a minute later. Dakoda looked at Logan, and got up to get the door.

"Hey!" Zoey smiled

"We heard you would be dorming here!" Lola added in.

"Hi! I'm sorry, I can't remember…?" Dakoda half asked, looking at the two.

"I'm horrid with names." She bit her lip.

"That's ok, I'm Zoey." Zoey introduced herself.

"Lola" Lola smiled, casting an uneasy look to Logan. Not that she had anything against homosexuals. …but… Logan?!

"Ok, Thank-you, I'm Dakoda, as you probably remember…" Dakoda replied awkwardly.

"Oh my god! Do you have this whole dorm to yourself?" Zoey gawked, stepping into the room.

"Of coarse she does, Quinn use to live here, remember?" Lola followed Zoey into the room. Dakoda looked at Logan, who just stood up.

"Well, you girls converse, I think I'm going to shoot some hoops or something." He shrugged.

"Koda, call my cell if you need anything, ok?" He smiled, and waved over his shoulder.

"K, Bye Lo-gan!" Dakoda stumbled. She was trying really hard not to embarrass Logan by calling him Lo-lo.

"So you two are right across the hall, right?" Dakoda asked, going back to unpacking.

"Yep! Quinn's with us too." Zoey sat down on the bed.

"Ok, yeah, I'd love to get to know you all better, and-"

"OH MY GOD!" Lola interrupted. Dakoda looked at her quizzically, before smiling. Lola was holding up Dakoda's shirt with the words "Jameston fine acting academy" written finely across the front.

"This is my DREAM school!" Lola squealed.

"Really? You like acting?" Dakoda asked, stopping her unpacking, and sitting next to Lola.

"Yeah, Lola's amazing." Zoey pitched in, sitting on the other side of Dakoda.

"I'm going to become a famous actress. Not like, Broadway… like in movies." Lola grinned.

"Oh, yeah, than Jameston is definitely a great school for that. I went there, before the opportunity to come here arose." Dakoda grinned. Lola's jaw dropped.

"Why would you want to leave Jameston to come here?" Lola squealed. Dakoda just laughed.

"Well, Logan refused to come there, since he hates acting, even though he's like a god in it, so I came here instead." Dakoda shrugged.

"Wait. So you left Jameston for Logan?" Lola asked, not believing what she was hearing. Dakoda just laughed.

"Yeah. We only get to see each other, like ten minutes two times a year, and recently it hasn't even been that." She shrugged.

"And I missed him."

"Wait, did you say that Logan hates acting?" Zoey asked, frowning.

"Uh, yeah…" Dakoda frowned too. She promised Logan she wouldn't tell them too much, but she thought for sure they would at least know this.

"But isn't your dad like a big movie producer?" Zoey asked. Dakoda just snorted.

"Duh! Why do you think he hates it so much?" She smiled lightly.

"Ever since it was apparent he and I would be really good-looking, we were pushed to acting. I went along with it, but Logan…" She paused, seeming to think of the right words.

"Logan's very…" She paused again

"Obnoxious? Self-centered? Jerk-ish?" Zoey tried. Dakoda just laughed.

"He's very himself. You try to tell him to be something else… well, it doesn't go over so well." She smiled again. Lola snorted. Very himself? He was the most sexist person she knew, AND he was gay. Or did he just have something against girls as a species?

"So Logan's always been this… himself..?" Zoey asked tentatively.

"Not always. When we were younger; back when we use to live together he was so…" Dakoda had this lost, sad look in her eyes, before covering it up quickly.

"Well you know." She laughed. Lola looked at Zoey to see if she had caught that glimpse, but Zoey didn't seem to notice. Lola frowned. There defiantly was something weird about Logan and Dakoda…

"Hey we better go before Quinn explodes anything." Zoey laughed lightly. They had told Quinn they would only be gone for a minute or two.

"Oh, sure. I'll talk to you later than." Dakoda grinned.

"You can come with us if you want." Lola offered, as she and Zoey stood up.

"Oh, nah, I should finish unpacking. Thanks though."

"Ok, but drop by anytime." Zoey insisted before she and Lola left, closing the door behind them.

Dakoda watched them go, before banging her head against the wall.

"I can NOT believe I almost let something like that slip. Logan would have KILLED me." Dakoda sighed softly. Why couldn't Logan just be honest with his friends?

* * *

_A/N: Bum-bum-bum-BUM!! Haha, Hope you enjoyed it!! And seriously, if you want to see something in this fic that you haven't already, just ask! I might just be able to sneak it in there! D and about Dakoda/Dustin...? For some reason I've never really been able to write Dustin well, so if he makes an appearance in this fic, it'll probably be short. D: so sorry!! but still, please review!! I will love you SO much if you do! ;P_


	6. basketball and invitations

_A/N Hellooo readers and hopefully reviews of 'Logan's past'!! Woot! Ok, so I don't think I'll put Dakoda in any relationship… although I've thought about her having a crush on one of the girls, but I think she'll stay straight and single. ;P uhhmm.. But yes, I'm trying to keep an open mind, and an open ear to the reviewer's suggestions/requests…._

_And sorry this took so long to update… I've been having the dreaded "Boyfriend issues"… lol_

* * *

Logan walked across the campus, heading to his dorm to see if anyone wanted to shoot some hoops.

He sighed deeply. He had so much on his mind… Dakoda would probably end up getting close to Lola, Zoey, and Quinn…

That's not really something he could avoid… and it's not like Logan didn't trust Dakoda! Its just that Dakoda might decide that it's better for Logan if his friends know more about him. Logan shook his head. So what if he never plans on telling anyone besides Dakoda about his sexual orientation? And everything else? He could tell them. And he probably would, if he thought they cared.

"Hey! Logan!" Chase yelled running over to him. Logan felt like he just lit a hundred butterflies on fire in his stomach.

"Hey." He said coolly. And this is where all those years of being forced into acting come in handy.

"We're all going to go to a movie in like an hour, you coming? Dakoda can come too." Chase smiled. Logan couldn't help but notice he had a basketball under his arm. Logan frowned, slightly, but looked back up to Chase's brown eyes.

"Sure. Sounds awesome." Logan cursed everything holy for these damn butterflies

"Cool." Chase smiled his signature lopsided grin.

"Want to shoot some hoops until then?" Chase asked, gesturing to the basketball under his arm. Logan grinned.

"_Yeah_ I do."

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

There was a knock at the door, and Zoey stood up to open it.

Michael stood at the other end smiling.

"Hey, Chase suggested we see a movie in like, an hour or so. You guys up for that?" Michael asked, leaning against the door.

"Yeah, sounds good." Zoey said, looking back into her room. Quinn was half under some big machine, sparks flying out every once and a while, and Lola was sleeping, buried in her blankets.

"We should be ready in an hour." Zoey confirmed.

"Cool, and you want to go invite Dakoda too? Chase wanted me to make sure we include her." Michael asked, shrugging.

"Oh, sure. She's right across the hall, if you want to come with." Zoey shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" Michael pointed to a door, looking at Zoey. Zoey nodded, and he knocked.

"It's open!" Zoey and Michael stepped in the room, just as Dakoda was putting what looked like some pictures and a greenish journal into an old-ish shoebox.

"Oh, uh, hi." Dakoda said, placing the shoebox on the bed, and walking up to them.

"Hey! We're going to go to the movies as a group in, like, an hour. Its not too far from here, only like a two minute walk. You want to come?" Zoey asked, smiling.

"Oh, uh, sure. Who all is going to be there?" Dakoda asked, shoving her hands into her jean pockets.

"Myself, Michael" Zoey pointed to Michael, just to help Dakoda remember his name

"Quinn and Lola are probably coming" Zoey paused, she hadn't actually been able to ask them.

"And Chase is asking Logan now." Michael added in. Zoey nodded. Dakoda grinned.

"Ok, so an hour?" She shrugged.

"I should be more or less done unpacking by then, so sure." She shrugged again.

"Great!" Zoey started

"We'll come get you in an hour if you like, then." Zoey suggested.

"Sounds awesome." Dakoda grinned. Zoey and Michael waved, walking out the door

Dakoda grinned, and went back to sit on her bed. She opened the shoebox slowly, and took the journal out. It was an old thing, probably originally a vibrant green. She opened it, laughing at the written stories, notes, and little pictures. Logan would think she was nuts for bringing it here…

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

Logan had gone primitive. When he played a game like this, he played with everything he had. Even if it was just a one-on-one.

After the score was 12-4, Logan in lead, Chase collapsed, laughing. Lying on the ground he closed his eyes.

"You really play to win, huh?" Chase laughed lightly.

"Yep." Logan smirked, as Chase's eyes snapped open. Logan was looming right over him, looking directly down at him.

"Think of all the things I could do to you from here." Logan grinned, faking a spitting noise. Chase laughed, and rolled over onto his side, before getting into a sitting position.

"yeah, yeah.. Now sit, so I feel better for being out of breath even when I lost so pathetically." Chase smiled, patting next to him. Logan shrugged, and sat down next to him.

"Good game." Logan smiled at Chase, the butterflies returning.

"Yeah. I don't think I've ever been creamed so badly." Chase laughed, and lied down again. Logan lied down next to him.

"Yeah, I was really in the zone today." Logan smirked, closing his eyes to the harsh sun.

"You're always 'in the zone' when it comes to one-on-one basketball." Chase said, smiling.

"Yeah, I do rock." Logan smirked. There was a pause, where neither of them said anything.

"Hey… Logan?" Chase asked.

"Yeah?" Logan replied softly, opening his eyes, and looking Chase in the eye.

"HEY!!" The boys turned, and saw the rest of the gang-Dakoda included-standing by the court entrance.

"Hey!" Chase waved.

"You guys ready yet?!" Lola asked, as though she hadn't just woke up, herself.

"Yeah, be there in a sec." Logan waved them off. He looked at Dakoda, and saw her get it immediately.

"Ok, we'll just be over that way!" Dakoda yelled back. She shoed them all off, and the strange thing… Lola seemed to be helping her convince everyone to leave… _'oh well, she was probably just eager to go.' _Logan concluded.

"You were saying?" Logan asked, getting to his feet, and holding out his hand to help Chase. Chase smiled, and took his hand.

"Nah, nothing, man. It's not important." Chase shrugged.

"Now let's go before they loose all patience." He grinned. Logan frowned, but followed anyways. It was selfish to think there was anyway Chase would be telling him anything important anyways.

* * *

A/N Hola, so how was it? good? bad? rushed? late? O: lol, so, sorry how this one seemed a little fluffy with the almost chase-logan bit... lets just say I'm fairly giddy. XD I just got asked out by this guy I've liked for a while now. XD anyhow, reviewing would be good if you would like to do that. ;P

Reviews are my morphine.


	7. how do you feel?

_A/N: So today was the 'Day Of Silence' ...more about my experience with it later..._

* * *

As the seven of them walked to the movie theater, they all seemed oddly quiet.

"So…" Zoey started, trying to get any sort of response from the group. She looked at Quinn, but she just shrugged.

"What movie are we seeing?" Michael asked, Zoey smiled at him, glad that he was at least trying to get a conversation going. Suddenly Lola stopped walking. The group stopped and looked back at her, confused.

"Lola? What's up?" Zoey asked, walking back to her. Lola sat on the road-curb, and rested her chin in her hands, wondering how to phrase it.

"My… er, my cousin just moved to Canada to get married." She lied.

"Oh, uhm, congrads?" Zoey asked, perplexed. She sat down next to Lola, and motioned for the others to do the same.

"They moved to Canada?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah…" Lola said thoughtfully.

"He really seems in love. But I was just wondering…" Lola bit her lip. She needed to at least try to help.

"What do you guys think about homosexuality?" Logan felt his heart stop. They weren't suppose to talk about things like this! He felt Dakoda's hand lightly squeeze his, secretly.

"Oh. Uhm, I don't know." Zoey started awkwardly.

"I guess it's ok. It's a little weird, but it's ok." Zoey shrugged.

"Yeah, I mean, I wouldn't say I'd feel comfortable being around one, but I don't have anything against them." Michael shrugged. Lola felt a pang of sympathy go though her. The way Michael said that he made homosexuals sound like animals…

"Did you know that only fifty years or so ago, homosexuality was considered a mental illness?" Quinn threw in, not making Lola feel any better for Logan. Logan cringed.

"Hey, well…" Chase started.

"This has been extremely interesting, but let's try to get to the theater before anyone gets hurt too bad." Chase stood up, and started walking, not looking to make sure others were following.

"Well that was odd." Dakoda whispered under her breath. Was… was it possible that Chase knows about Logan?

* * *

_A/N: _

_Day of silence:_

_So my parents are like ultra-conserved Christians, and they caught me printing off sheets of paper saying "I am participating in the 'Day Of Silence' to raise awareness towards violence against Gays/Lesbians/Bisexuals/and Transsexuals. I will not be speaking all during school hours. please understand." So... they were not happy. they said they were proud of me standing up for what I believe in, but I didn't know what I was supporting. ...They were going to keep me home from school to stop me from standing up for this._

_I told them I did, in fact, know what I was standing up for, in fact, if there's one cause I've striven for, this would be the one. I'm not ignorant. so I told them I was going to stand up for what I believe in, one way or another. if they wouldn't take me to school, I would walk. (about 5 miles, and I'm not very... athletic) so my dad said if there was no way they could change my mind, that they would drive me, but if I participated, there "would be serious ramifications" (as though using bigger words would make me conform to__ his beliefs, instead of standing up for my own) so he dropped me off at school, and said "don't participate or else.' I said 'I love you, but standing up for what I believe in is how you raised me.'_

_So I get to school, and see Steven. (the guy I like; now my boyfriend. :D ) and then it hits me: stand up for what you believe in? or go out with Steven? so I told Steven everything,(before school, so I was still talking) and he was sooooo great about it..._

_but seriously... parents should support their __**kid's** in what they believe, even if they don't support __**what** they believe._

_sorry, ramble-y, but yeah, I'm pretty pissed that I can't go out with Steven tonight... maybe your reviews will give me comfort! (and of coarse, as always, fuel me to write more)_

_So Review PLEASE!! ;P_


	8. a wittle bit of information

_A/N: Hola! Thanks to everyone who reviewed; I'm feeling more like I made the right choice in participating, lol. (plus, it was a bit of a bonding experiance for Steven and I.)_

_anyways, story-wise, I like this chapter a lot: it gives a lot of information, which I know a lot of you are eager to know, but it still keeps a lot of secrets in the shadows. ;P_

_so without further ado, THE FIC..._

* * *

When they got to the movie theater, the boys wanted to see one movie, while the girls wanted to see a different one all together, so they decided to split up.

"So we're going to see 'Super Heroes'?" Michael asked, as the boys were in the restroom.

"Yeah, this should certainly be interesting." Logan laughed, trying to forget the uncomfortable situation he was placed in earlier.

"I'm not all that excited to see it, honestly." Chase frowned, washing his hands. The three left the restroom just as the girls were leaving for their theater.

"You'd rather see the chick flick the girls are watching?" Logan smiled. Chase looked at the ground.

"Oh my god!" Logan nearly screeched. Chase jumped.

"What?" He asked, defensively.

"You like chic-flicks!" Logan gawked. There was something he didn't know about Chase.

"No, no. I wouldn't say like, just…" Chase seemed to struggle for words. Logan just laughed.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." He laughed again.

"But let's not watch Super heroes." Chase frowned.

"Oh! How about 'Prom night'?" Michael asked, looking at the poster. Logan shuddered.

"Yeah! That looks like it'll be really scary!" Chase grinned.

"Uh, I don't know." Logan said quietly. It hit a little close to home…

"Aw, is wittle Wogan afwaid of a wittle scawy movie?" Michael teased.

"No, it just looks lame." Logan scoffed, once again, feeling slightly thankful towards his years of acting.

"Well, I heard it was really good, so come on!" Michael walked up to the front counter, and exchanged tickets.

"Let's go!" He grinned, already walking to the theater. Chase rolled his eyes, but followed anyways. Logan hesitated, before sighing. He was a big boy, he could do this. He followed after them into the theater.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"Hey, before the movie starts…" Dakoda started, biting her lip tenderly.

"Do you think I could talk to you, Lola?" She asked, running a hand through her long hair.

"Oh. Uh sure." Lola stood up, and the two girls walked outside their theater, stopping a more-or-less private spot.

"About your…er, cousin." Dakoda started.

"Oh! Yes!" Lola smiled, trying her best to seem like everything was normal.

"I was wondering if you could maybe not bring him up again." Dakoda looked at Lola, a cold look in her eyes.

"Uhm…" Lola stuttered. Dakoda was kind of scary…

"Why?" Maybe if Dakoda could just out right tell her, she would let her help…

"I'm gay." Dakoda smiled, and shrugged. Lola's jaw dropped. Now, she knew that wasn't true… she laughed, involuntary. Dakoda was willing to let Lola think she was the one who was gay to protect her brother. And Lola had to admit… Dakoda was an excellent actress.

"Seriously." Dakoda frowned. Lola looked at her.

"I know the real reason." Lola started

"And I kind of admire you for being able to put that all on yourself." Lola paused.

"But I was only trying to help." She shrugged. Dakoda looked at her hard, trying to figure if she knew the real reason or not.

"The movie's probably going to start any minute, let's not keep everyone waiting." Dakoda derailed, and smiled falsely.

"I'll be there soon, I'm just going to buy a drink." Lola fake-smiled back.

"I'll meet you in there." She waved, and stood in line for her drink, thinking. Maybe it would have been better just to pretend to believe Dakoda…

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

The movie was barely fifteen minutes in, when Logan nearly stormed out. Chase and Michael looked at each other, before Michael shrugged.

"He probably just needs some time alone." He whispered.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

Lola looked up at the clock, not wanting to miss too much of the movie, when she saw Logan walk past her. She frowned. Was he ok?

She followed him, all thoughts of a soda forgotten, and saw him sit down on the bench outside. She walked over to him, and sat down next to him.

"You ok?" She asked. He jumped, and looked at her, before quickly turning away.

"I'm fine." He said, between gritted teeth. Lola's jaw dropped. Had he been…. Was he crying?

"Ok." Lola stayed there. She knew he knew she didn't believe him. But… if he wanted to talk, he would. And even if he didn't want to talk to her, he might ask her to get Dakoda.

"Aren't you missing you're movie?" Logan asked, a minute or two later.

"That's ok. It's just a movie." She shrugged. There was a long pause.

"When Dakoda and my parent's met…" He started softly. Lola looked at him. She still couldn't see his face, but…

"Stephanie was just in high school." Logan was telling Lola something… trusting her…

"Dad was two years older. A freshmen in collage. Stephanie's parents were horrible to her when they found out she was pregnant. Kicked her out… …Dad didn't understand. He tried to take care of her when she was pregnant, but she moved out right after having us. They just couldn't stay in love. They were too different." He continued, now looking up at the sky.

"Dad raised us, with our… I guess you could call her a nanny… Jamie. Dad and Jamie eventually got married, and Jamie raised us more than anyone. We saw Stephanie almost every month, for a day. She'd always take us to the park." He smiled lightly. Why was he telling Lola all this anyway?

"She really didn't have enough money to take care of us... so that's all the time she would be able to see us for. Anyways… Dad cheated on Jamie when Dakoda and I were just ten. He was having an affair with one of my teachers, Mr. Fitz." Lola gaped. Logan's dad was gay…? Or, uhm, bi?

"When Jamie found out, she left, and Dad and Mr. Fitz went to Canada and got married. Mr. Fitz told us just to call him Bert." Logan shuddered.

"We had to live with him for two years before…" Logan stopped.

"Sorry." He stood up, and looked at Lola.

"I should get back to the movie." Logan said, scratching his neck.

"No, it's not… We… all of us… care about you, Logan." Lola half-whispered.

"You can talk to any one of us with anything." She frowned. He had been going through all this alone all these years. And Logan had always seemed so carefree, and stuck-up… Logan half smiled, before walking back into the theater, leaving Lola on the bench. There was so much she had learned about Logan in just the last twenty-four hours… and the rest of the gang remained completely oblivious.

* * *

_A/N: but now I must go before my parents find out I'm on the computer... (;:is grounded:;) Please review!  
_


	9. Dakoda and Lola talk

_A/N: Gawsh, it's been a while. sorry about that. X.X;; just a bunch of stress going on in my life right now. ...anyways... the fic:_

* * *

"Hey, where's Lola?" Quinn asked, just as the main male character kissed the main female character for the first time. A round of 'awww's were heard through out the theater.

"She said she was just getting a drink…" Dakoda frowned.

"I guess I'll go get her." She sighed.

"While you're up, do you think you could grab another popcorn?" Zoey asked.

"Pleeease?" Dakoda rolled her eyes.

"Sure." As she walked out the theater, it was obvious that Lola wasn't at the concession stand, as there was no line. Dakoda went into the bathroom.

"Lola?" She called out, frowning. She sighed, and walked outside. Lola wouldn't have left without telling anyone… would she?

She walked out a bit farther before seeing Lola sitting on the bench.

"There you are." Dakoda said. Lola jumped.

"Oh, I was just on my way in…" Lola said, glancing at her watch and frowning.

"Right." Dakoda said skeptically.

"Are you ok?" Dakoda sat down next to Lola, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah… Can I ask you something?" Lola asked, sighing. Dakoda shrugged.

"Sure." Lola stopped, and thought for a minute on what to ask.

"Actually, can I ask you a few things?" Lola looked at Dakoda, and bit her lip. Dakoda looked at the ground.

"It depends." Dakoda shrugged. She had promised Logan she wouldn't say too much…

"What's with your car?" Lola asked. She'd start off with easier questions. There was a long pause, where Dakoda seemed to be battling on what to say.

"It's all I could afford." Dakoda bit her lip. She wasn't saying too much now… was she? Lola looked absolutely confused.

"But your dad-" Lola started

"I live with Stephanie, _Logan_ lives with Dad." Lola swore she saw a glint of hatred, or envy in Dakoda's eyes. …but that couldn't be… Dakoda loved Logan.

"Oh." Was all Lola could say. So… Stephanie was in high school when she had Dakoda and Logan, and then after she had them she left them with Mr. Reese, then Mr. Reese got married to Jamie, who dumped him after he cheated on her with Logan's teacher Mr. Bert Fitz. Wow. Complicated. So how did Dakoda end up living with Stephanie again?

"Why don't you and Logan live together now?" Lola asked. Logan had trusted her with at least a little bit of information earlier… Maybe she shouldn't be prying anymore..

"That…" Dakoda laughed lightly.

"That is a long… long story." She looked up at the sky, as though contemplating through all the missing information.

"Does that mean you're not going to say?" Lola asked, looking at Dakoda. They were so complicated…

"It means it's a story better left alone." Dakoda looked at the ground again, before standing up.

"But come on, you've missed a whole lot of the movie." Dakoda smiled, holding a hand out to Lola.

"Ok" Lola started, taking Dakoda's hand, and standing up.

"But one more question." She frowned. Dakoda looked at her, and shrugged.

"Who's Bert? And where is he now?" Lola thought of the few times she had met Logan's father. And she had never even heard of Bert. She looked at Dakoda, and saw a dark look in her eyes.

"Bert was our second-father. And he's dead."

* * *

_A/N: hey-hey! sorry about this chapter, hopefully the next one will be a bit better._

_Well, as always, if there's anything you'd like to see in the story, or any ideas you have for it, just tell me, and I'll see if I canfit it in! (that can be anything from a pairing(although pairings are less likely, sorry) to something you'd like one of the charecters to say.)(such as someone saying "Awesome sauce!" as an expression for example)_

_so review!!_


	10. AN

A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's been so long, my computer (that I write this story on)'s internet is totally crashed. I'm trying to get it working again, but until then, I'm sorry to say that 'Logan's past' will be on hold. D:


	11. Comfort

_A/N: Good news! My internet is fixed!! :D but bad news: I'm going to be pretty lazy in updating. D: huge writer's block... so... GIVE IDEAS!! :D_

* * *

After the movies were over, the group headed back.

"So Logan" Michael started, grinning. Logan looked up at him

"You got really scared, huh?" Michael grinned even wider. Logan looked at the ground, embarrassed.

"Scared? Why would he get scared in that superhero movie?" Zoey asked. She had seen it, and it defiantly wasn't something to be scared of…

"Oh, we didn't see that." Chase shrugged, still munching on his left-over popcorn.

"You didn't?" Dakoda asked uneasily.

"Nah, we saw 'Prom night'" Michael said, stealing popcorn from Chase.

"You saw WHAT?!" Dakoda nearly yelled, startled. Logan winced.

"It's not a big deal, Koda." Logan said quietly.

"It is so a big deal!" Dakoda looked around at the rest of the group, before continuing.

"You know I wanted to see that!" She half wined. Logan looked surprised at her.

"You should have just told them, instead of feeling guilty." Dakoda laughed lightly. Logan grinned. She really was a great actress, and a great sister.

"Yeah, I guess." He shrugged.

"Wait, so that's why you left?" Chase asked, falling for Dakoda's act completely. Logan just shrugged.

"But you're right." Dakoda shrugged.

"It's not a big deal. But now you have to at least see the superhero movie with me." Dakoda grinned, and Logan just rolled his eyes.

When the gang got to the girl's dorm, they all said their good-nights.

"Uh, hey, guys, I'm going to stay to talk to Dakoda for a bit. I'll meet you back in the room, ok?" Logan asked, already following Dakoda into her room.

"Sure." Michael shrugged.

"Ok. See you there." Chase shrugged too, and followed Michael out.

"So… Prom night…" Dakoda started, motioning for Logan to sit beside her. He sat down, and sighed.

"Are you ok?" She rubbed his shoulder lightly.

"Yeah… it was just… there was a lot of killing in the movie… not so much…" Logan trailed off.

"Rape?" Dakoda filled in.

"Yeah." Logan winced.

"Even with that, though… The guy even looked kind of like Bert…" Logan closed his eyes, and pressed his hands to his eyes. Dakoda hugged him tightly.

"He's gone, Logan." Dakoda whispered.

"I know." He sighed, and hugged his twin back.

"It just doesn't always seem like it." He half chocked out.

"He can't hurt you, you know." Dakoda pulled back, and looked Logan in the eye.

"You need to remember that." She ran her thumb against his cheek.

"I'm not ten years old, anymore, Koda. I can take care of myself." Logan bit his lip.

"I'm not saying you can't. I'm just saying you don't have to do it alone." She smiled lightly.

"Damn…" Logan bit his lip harder.

"It's ok to cry, if you have to. No one else is here." Dakoda brushed her hand through his hair.

"You know, you're more like a mother than a sister." Logan laughed, but he was close to tears, all the same.

"I did so well at hiding it all these years…" Logan sighed.

"Is it my fault?" Dakoda asked, puling away from her brother. Logan paused.

"Yes." He answered, than laughed. Dakoda punched his arm.

"Well it is!" Logan laughed again.

"Psh, go back to your room, little boy. And stop by the bathroom first. You look like you've been crying." Dakoda frowned.

"Ok." Logan winced.

"But… I am glad you're here, Koda. Now we can at least talk outside of some small journal at Jamie's house." Logan grinned. Dakoda lit up.

"Speaking of…!" She reached under her bed, and pulled out an old shoe box. She opened it slowly, and took out the faded green journal.

"You brought it?" Logan laughed. Dakoda nodded.

"You're nuts." Logan laughed.

"I brought some pictures, too. I wanted to put them up… but…" Dakoda shuffled through the old pictures. Logan sat down again, and picked one of them up.

It was of their dad, and Bert. They both had both Dakoda and Logan in their arms.

"It's probably better that you kept them hidden." Logan said darkly. Dakoda nodded.

"You should get going, before the DA gets in here, and forcibly removes you." She smiled lightly.

"Ok. Goodnight, Koda."

"'Night, Lo-lo." Dakoda watched her brother leave, before sighing heavily.

* * *

_A/N: Hey! what did'ja think? please leave a little review for moi, and I'll try to update soon!! but on the topic of updating, I am really stuck with writer's block. D: so seriously! leave ideas in your reviews if you got 'em! :D_


	12. cliffy :O

A/N: read end author note please. :)

* * *

Logan sighed, on his way back to his dorm. He had been running for a long time. He didn't need to remember, as far as he was concerned. PCA wasn't about his previous life. It was a whole new one. One where he was the person he always wanted to be. And no one knew any better.

He stopped at his door, and slid the key into the lock effortlessly. He walked in, surprised the lights were still on.

"Hey, Logan's…" Chase trailed off, looking at his friend. Logan quickly turned around. Shoot, he forgot to go to the bathroom to make sure it didn't look like he had been crying…

"Logan?" Michael asked, not seeing him earlier.

"You know what? I'm thirsty." Chase said loudly. Michael gave him a weird look.

"Logan and are going to go down to the cafeteria to grab a quick snack." Chase said standing up. He grabbed Logan, and headed out the door.

"Wait, the cafeteria's closed…" Michael said, confused.

"We'll figure something out." Chase said, closing the door behind him and Logan. Michael just stared perplexed at the door.

Chase looked at Logan once on the other side of the door. Logan looked at the ground. How stupid was he? First of all, he cried, second of all, he looked like he had been crying, and now Chase was going to want to know why.

"What's wrong?" Chase asked, sitting down against the door. Logan sat down next to him.

"Nothing." He replied, shrugging.

"And yet you're sitting down next to me." Chase pointed out.

"So. Tell me what's up." Logan looked at him, not really up to lying his way through this. How many times had he had to lie his way through a situation like this? How many times had he awoken screaming from a nightmare, and when asked about it, had to laugh, and say he dreamed he looked like Michael or Chase?

"It's a long story." Logan whispered. Chase looked at him for a minute.

"Well I'm up to listening, if you're willing to talk." Chase said, not looking away from Logan. For a while, Logan didn't say anything.

"It was my fault." Logan said, almost too quietly.

"The only reason Bert got interested in Dad… He…" Logan let a tear slide down his face. Chase was confused, but didn't interrupt.

"Dakoda was the only one who believed me when I said Bert would… Dad… Dad didn't... believe me. He didn't want to." Logan looked at Chase. Chase just stared back.

"What did he do?" Chase asked. He wasn't sure who Bert was, or what Logan was talking about… but this seemed like something Logan needed to talk about. And they were best friends, right? Logan laughed, sadly.

"Before Dad even met Bert at that stupid parent-teacher thing, Bert made… Advances… towards me." Logan looked at the ground, ashamed.

"Wait… Bert was a teacher? Here at PCA?" Chase thought for a moment. Logan had gone here almost his whole school life. (even though they only became roommates in fourth grade)

"Mr. Fitz?" Chase asked. He thought his name was Bert, or something, and he did always seem to favor Logan at least as a student…

"When my dad met him… they clicked instantly. I was kind of worried they would become friends. I had no idea my dad was gay." Chase gawked at him. His dad was…?

"I told Koda everything that happened… Back then, I use to go home every weekend." Chase mentally thought of when Logan stopped going home every week… it must have been in sixth grade…

"At first Koda thought I was joking…" Logan hugged his knees to his chest, as he cried a little more. He really shouldn't be saying anything… he needed to keep this to himself… keep his image… his status…! But… somehow…

"Not too long after, Jamie dumped my dad when she found out he was cheating on her. Then Bert and dad got married." Logan didn't dare look up, he knew he was crying… he just hoped he didn't look too pathetic.

"Dakoda tried to protect me… she was always stronger than I was. I mean… she was better at dealing with things emotionally. …but also physically. She tried, but Bert would hit her." Logan swallowed hard, and hit his head backwards against the wall.

"Sev….several times…" He stuttered.

"He would knock her unconscious…" Logan closed his eyes.

"And he would…" Logan trailed off. He was surprised to feel arms around him, moments later. He opened his eyes, and saw Chase holding him tightly.

"You…" Chase started

"You were going though all of this…?" Chase asked, holding Logan protectively. Logan just nodded.

"And you never told me." Logan held Chase back, and felt Chase crying lightly. …crying for him?

"You don't have to continue… but I care about you… and I want to know." Chase said, pulling away, and wiping his eyes. Logan swallowed, and nodded.

"Yeah… It was Mr. Fitz." He said quietly. Chase and Logan held eye contact, before Chase put his hand on Logan's shoulder. He rubbed his shoulder lightly, before slowly moving his hand to the back of Logan's neck. Slowly, Chase leaned in; Kissing Logan lightly on the lips.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, (if anyone's still reading...) since I've gotten little-to-no feedback on my last few chapters, I've decided to stop writing. ...well, stop posting. there isn't much point on putting it up here if no one's reading, right? So, I suppose if you want to keep reading, review, and if I don't get to many reviews, I'll know not to update. :)

so farewell for now. :)


	13. DX sorry this took FOREVER

_A/N OMG. I am so sorry! DX I got some insanely nice reviews, but I just... idk! I'm sooo sorry!!! to attempt to atone for my sins, I bring you two new chapters!!! :D_

* * *

Chase pulled away suddenly, and fell backwards. He stood up, and basically bolted down the hall. What the hell was that? Chase asked himself. He was now out side, near the fountain. He stumbled to a sitting position on the edge of the fountain, and buried his face in his hands. He was nuts! He just… Kissed… his best friend!! And at the worst possible time, too!

And plus: This was LOGAN!! Chase Matthews just kissed Logan Reese. Another boy.

Not that Chase had anything against homosexuals. In fact, Chase was very supportive of the GSA at PCA. He didn't go to the meetings, but he tried to support them.

And Lately… Chase had been noticing an… attraction… to Logan. And seeing him so vulnerable like that…

Chase groaned loudly, and dunked his head in the fountain.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

As Logan saw Chase run away, he lightly brushed his finger tips over his lips. What just happened? He stood up slowly, finding his knees literally weak. He shook his head, and opened the door to his dorm room. He turned off the lights, and plopped onto his bed.

"Hey! Logan, I was reading!" Michael shouted.

"Yeah…" Logan said, trying to process the world around him.

"And where's Chase?" Michael apparently gave up on his book, placing it on the shelf he used as a table.

"Oh, uh, he's still at the Cafeteria." Logan said quickly.

"O…kay?" Michael shrugged.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

The next morning, Logan woke up to see Chase asleep across the room. He must have come back sometime late last night. Logan got ready quickly, and grabbed his school bag. He didn't know what last night was about… but he and Chase could talk this out after school. It was better than Michael suspecting anything.

He quickly scribbled a note, saying he had to talk to a teacher early this morning about Dakoda, before leaving the room. He sighed, and ran a hand though his hair. He wasn't going to bother with the whole stupid act right now. He just wasn't up to it today.


	14. Zoey talks to the boys

_A/N as promised! the next chapter. XP;; again, sorry. DX_

* * *

Logan walked across the newly lighten campus, heading vaguely in the direction of his first class; which didn't start for another hour at least. He sighed loudly. Did Chase really kiss him…? Or was that all just a dream…? Logan sat down at the fountain. Man, was high school confusing.

"Logan?" Logan looked up to see Zoey walking toward him.

"Zoey! Hey!" Logan plastered a fake smile on his face quickly. Had acting happy always been this hard?

"Hey… are you ok?" Zoey asked, sitting down next to him.

"Me? Oh, Psh, you know…" Logan mentally slapped his forehead. What was wrong with him? He could always lie so easily before. …but now it seemed since Dakoda started attending PCA that his life was unraveling… and his lies were starting to catch up.

"Well you don't seem ok." Zoey frowned.

"I am." Logan grinned.

"Trust me." He stood up.

"So what are you doing out this early anyways?" He asked, looking up at the sky.

"I could ask you the same thing." Zoey crossed her arms.

"But Quinn asked me to grab her bag from your guy's room for a project she's working on." Zoey rolled her eyes.

"I was just on my way, when I saw you sitting there, looking all sad!" Zoey stood up and stood by Logan.

"I'm not sad! Just tired." He shrugged. Zoey rolled her eyes.

"Ok, well I better get going; don't want Quinn to blow anything up."

"Ah. Ok, well, later, than." Logan waved. Zoey gave him an odd look, but started walking to the guys dorm all the same. After she was out of hearing range, Logan sighed. This act was getting old.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

Zoey walked into the guy's dorm building, walking basically on auto-pilot. What was Logan doing out so early? It was Dakoda's first day, and even she wasn't up nearly that early.

Zoey knocked on Michael, Chase, and Logan's door, and head two grunts from the other side. A minute later, Michael opened the door, looking completely tired.

"Hey, uh, Quinn needs her bag… she said she left in here?" Zoey asked, peeking past Michael into the room.

"Yeah…" Michael mumbled, walking back into the room. He reached behind the couch, and pulled out a backpack, handing it to Zoey.

"Thanks." Zoey took the bag, slinging it over her shoulder.

"Hey… do you guys know what's up with Logan?" Zoey asked, sitting on Logan's abandoned bed.

"He said he had to meet some teachers about Dakoda." Michael shrugged, looking more and more awake by the second. Chase rolled over in his bed. Life was too complicated.

"Well he defiantly wasn't talking to teachers when I ran into him earlier." Zoey frowned, pointing her thumb over her shoulder. Michael shrugged.

"Whatever. Logan's just weird." He shrugged again.

"Maybe he just needs time to accept that his sister's here." Michael yawned, trying to wake up.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense…" Zoey frowned deeper.

"Well, I better go. I'll see you guys in third hour, ok?" Zoey smiled, and waved, before leaving.

Chase stared at the door after her. Why did he have to stop liking Zoey? And start liking… well, Chase didn't really want to think about it. After all, Logan obviously wasn't interested. He was avoiding him now. Never a good sign.

* * *

_A/N next chapter SHOULD be up soon... but I'm not going to promise. XP;; just please review to remind me!!! (and for ideas~ ;P )_


	15. reactions and the plan

_A/N::: Haha! welcome to the next chapter of "Logan's Past"!!! This chapter longer than most others I think, so ENJOY!! _

* * *

Chase sighed, before getting out of bed.

"Hey, Chase, I think I'm going to lie down for just a minute, ok?" Michael yawned. Chase just nodded, still lost in his own thoughts.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"Quinn, promise me you won't blow anything up before school, ok?" Zoey asked, steeping into her dorm room. Quinn gratefully took the bag, and quickly dove into it.

"I can't promise it won't happen; you know the majority or my explosions happen on accident." Quinn pondered, not making Zoey feel any better. Zoey sat down on her bed, and watched Quinn.

"So I ran into Logan on my way to his dorm." Zoey started.

"And?" Quinn asked, working with the wires of her big machine.

"I don't know. He seemed a little off." Zoey shrugged.

"Something was defiantly up."

"Like what?" Quinn asked, but her attention was obviously primarily on her quinvention.

"I don't know. But I'm sure we'll find out today."

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

Chase left the dorm room sighing. He was temped to just stay in his room all day; say he was sick. He could already tell it was going to be a long day.

He walked out of his dorm building, to his first hour class. Thankfully, he didn't really have any close friends in that class, so no one would be questioning him on what was wrong.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

Logan knew it was weird; him being so early for his first hour class, but really, where else could he go this early in the morning, while avoiding a roommate?

As more students filed in the room, Logan sighed. Why was it that every lie he made, and every time he used his acting skills to get out of a tough situation… they seemed to pile on top of each other…? And it was almost like he was lost under their weight.

The bell rang, and the teacher cleared his throat.

"Students! We have a new student today!" Logan looked up suddenly. How had he forgot?! Of coarse Dakoda would be in most-if not all-of his classes! He banged his head on the table, before forcing a smile on his face.

Dakoda walked in, in an almost shy manor. Logan mentally rolled his eyes. Dakoda? Shy?

"Why don't you introduce yourself? Tell the class a little about yourself?" The teacher smiled at her.

"Oh, uh, sure." Dakoda shrugged.

"Well, for starters, my name is Dakoda Rose, and…" Dakoda scanned the room for a minute, before making eye contact with Logan. Logan smiled at her.

"and, most of you know Logan." She paused, and gestured towards him

"Yeah, he's my brother." Dakoda grinned.

A chorus of

"really?"s and "No way…"s sang though out the room.

"Very nice Dakoda, why don't you sit behind your brother; there seems to be an open seat there." Dakoda smiled at the teacher, and basically bounced behind Logan.

"Hey!" Dakoda whispered

"Hey." Logan whispered back. Maybe for a while he'd just forget about Chase. Maybe he'd just focus on the fact that his twin sister was attending PCA with him, and was currently sitting behind him in his biology class room.

"Hey, uh… Dakoda?" The boy sitting next to Logan asked, turning around slightly. Dakoda looked up from her desk at him.

"If you and Logan are really siblings, how come you said your last name is Rose, when Logan's is Reese?" Dakoda glanced at Logan, almost asking permission. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Because, when we were born, our parents decided that I would have my dad's last name, and my mom's last name as my middle name, and Dakoda would have my mom's last name, and her middle name would be our dad's last name." Logan explained, shrugging.

"Get it John?"

"Oh." The boy, John, frowned.

"That's kind of weird." Logan scowled, and showed a rude hand gesture. Dakoda thumped the back of his head with her note book.

"Ok, students, today we will actually be able to dissect REAL cow organs!" The teacher grinned, excitedly. Most of the girls made disgusted noises, but for the most part put up with it, while most of the guys seemed almost exited as the teacher.

Logan looked up in horror. Real…cow organs…? With real blood… He couldn't help it: Logan turned around to face his sister. She looked just as terrified as him.

"Mr. Laski?" Logan asked, raising his hand

"Yes, Mr. Reese?" Logan looked back at Dakoda, almost apologetically

"Since Dakoda hasn't been here any earlier this year, is it alright if I get her caught up, and miss this lesson?" Logan could feel the shakiness of his voice. There was no way Mr. Laski wouldn't notice something was wrong…

"Oh, no, Logan. It's quite alright. I think this would be a great learning tool, even if Dakoda isn't completely aware of what we've been talking about."

"But I can't stand blood!" Dakoda blurted out, standing up. Mr. Laski walked over to her slowly, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Rose, please. I know a lot of girls are unable to bare the sight of blood, but all of the other girls are pushing through it. You'll be fine." Dakoda gaped at him, muttering a 'but-!' here and there. Logan looked back at Dakoda.

"Now, if everyone would go to their lab stations! Dakoda, why don't you just observe Logan's lab's work." He waved off. Everyone in the room moved to get up, but Logan and Dakoda stayed sitting for a bit. Dakoda walked over to Logan, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Logan…" She started softly. It was odd how just saying his name could say so much.

"I'll be fine if you will." Logan said, being as brave as he could be. Dakoda sighed.

"I just can't stand seeing blood after what happened… and I know you've got it worse..." Dakoda said grimly.

"So… Koda… let's just…" Logan paused

"Let's just try not to die." Logan winced slightly at his words, before shaking his head, and walking over to his lab table. Dakoda hesitated, but followed all the same. The two sat down, as Mr. Laski placed a cooler down on the table.

Logan and Dakoda looked at each other, both feeling pale.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

As Chase sat in his World Geography class, staring off at the wall, he tried desperately not to think. If he thought, he would think of Logan. If he thought of Logan…He was sure his brain would explode.

He was stirred out of his trance, when the teacher slammed down on his desk.

"Isn't that right, Mr. Matthews?" She said between gritted teeth.

"Uh… yes?" Chase answered weakly. The class giggled a little bit. He sighed. First hour wasn't even over yet, and he already could tell it was going to be a long, long day.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

As the boy sitting next to Logan, John, smiled at the cow heart sitting on the lab desk, Logan gulped. This was going to be interesting.

"How much blood do you think will come out?" John asked another boy in the group. The boy shook his head.

Logan winced, as John cut into the heart at Mr. Laski's instruction. The blood was minimal, but it was still quite a bit. Logan swallowed, trying to block out the images flashing in his mind. Bert holding that damn lamp… watching him hit Dakoda… Dakoda's limp body… Bert coming towards him...Their Dad… the knife…. Logan stood up suddenly, and practically ran out the room. Dakoda was not far behind.

Logan ran outside, before stopping at a trashcan. He leaned over the edge, the little he had eaten rushing out of him. He gasped, feeling Dakoda rubbing his back slowly. Logan wiped his chin, and flicked the puke off unceremoniously.

"We're going to have to explain." Dakoda frowned.

"We're going to get in so much trouble." Logan panted. He looked up at his sister, before hugging her. Logan shut his eyes tightly. How long had it been since he cried before Dakoda got here? Now… so many memories were popping up… he shuttered, sniffling.

"I was so scared that day…" Logan pulled away from Dakoda, looking her in the eye.

"I thought he…" Logan trailed off.

"I know." Dakoda whispered.

"I thought you were dead…" Logan almost squeaked.

"I know." Dakoda said again.

"I really love you, Sis." Logan sniffed again, ashamed. Dakoda laughed.

"I know." She smiled brightly at him, as he punched her lightly in the shoulder.

"You ready to go back?" She asked, shoving her hands in her pocket. Logan pouted.

"We have to go back?" Logan sighed. Dakoda rolled her eyes.

"Come on. You look awful. Let's get you to my room, at least for an hour or so." Dakoda sighed.

"Thanks, mom." Logan said sarcastically, but followed Dakoda's lead anyways.

The two walked into the Dakoda's dorm, and sat on the bed.

"You're going to be ok, right?" Dakoda asked, rubbing Logan's back. Logan smiled lightly.

"I got by fine before you got here." He stared at the floor. There was a pause.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here." Dakoda started.

"You know I love to see you again…" Logan trailed off, looking at his sister.

"But it's hard to keep your lives separate when I'm here." She finished for him. Logan nodded.

"Ok, well… I'll tell Stephanie it just wasn't working out." Dakoda shrugged.

"Koda…" Logan started, looking at his twin.

"It's fine Lo-lo. I just want what's best for you. And you can't be happy while your past and your present are colliding like this. I get it." Dakoda hugged Logan.

"I can be gone before the end of the week." She smiled.

"But we'll go back to never seeing each other." Logan frowned.

"Hey." Dakoda grinned

"With what we survived? I think we'll live." Logan frowned.

"Doesn't mean I won't miss you." Dakoda just laughed

"Well I should hope not. You're calling every weekend." Logan nodded.

"So what now?" Logan asked. Dakoda rubbed his shoulder, bringing him in for another hug.

"Well we have to get back to class sooner or later."

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoX

Chase sighed as the bell rang. One class down…. Seven to go… He walked towards the science wing of the school, walking past the fountain.

"Chase!" He whirled around, seeing the waving form of Zoey Brookes heading towards him.

"Hey." He said, as she jogged up to him.

"Ready for Biology? I talked to some people who have it first hour, and apparently we're dissecting real cow organs!" Zoey asked, half interested, half disgusted.

"Wow. Poor cows." Chase and Zoey started walking.

"Don't worry, they probably use the same ones they serve at lunch." Chase pinched Zoey, before she started running. He ran after her, the both of them laughing.

XoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"So… My first day, and I've already ditched most of my first class." Dakoda laughed, as the two headed to their Health class.

"Yeah. I'm such a good influence, right?" Logan laughed.

"Yeah, but I'm sure being around Chase makes you a good boy." Dakoda teased. Logan stopped walking. He was able to forget for a while… why did she have to bring him up?

"Logan? You ok?" Dakoda asked tentatively. Logan paused, before answering.

"Chase…" Logan said quietly.

"what?" Dakoda asked, confused.

"When I left your dorm last night, I went back to my room..." Logan bit his lip lightly.

"Yeah…?" Dakoda asked, trying not to get exited… but it sounded like good news… Logan didn't answer for a bit.

"I guess he and I just need to talk some things through." Logan sighed heavily.

"So then talk to him." Dakoda shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe if I see him." Logan frowned. Dakoda rolled her eyes, but kept walking.

"You just better see him." She said under her breath, knowing Logan would probably end up avoiding Chase.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"Now, if you'll look up to the diagram on the board, you'll see to cut the left ventrical…" Mr. Laski drowned on. Zoey looked at Chase, frowning.

"Hey, have you seen Logan recently?" Zoey asked Chase quietly. Chase paused for a moment, before shaking his head.

"Because I saw him this morning and he seemed really off…" Zoey trailed off. Chase cringed.

"Well, I don't know anything about that. I mean, why would I? I didn't do anything." Chase said hurriedly. Zoey raised an eyebrow.

"Ok… so what happened?" Zoey asked, knowing Chase had to know something.

"Nothing! Nothing happened!" Chase basically yelled, standing up.

"Matthews!" Mr. Laski barked. Chase cringed, squeaking lightly.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

The bell rang, signifying the end of second hour. Logan sighed heavily. No more avoiding: He had his geometry class with Chase…

On the other end of he school, similar thought were racing though Chase's mind.

"Come on, Chase! If you don't get up soon we'll be late for Geometry!" Zoey huffed. Zoey… and what would Zoey think if she heard? What would any of Chase's friends think? They'd probably think he was sick or something. Quinn did say only fifty-ish years ago, homosexuality was considered being mentally insane.

"CHASE!" Zoey yelled. Chase snapped up at her.

"Wha..?" Chase half-asked, unintelligibly.

"Come on! The bell rang!" Zoey laughed.

"Oh. Right."

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

As soon as Zoey walked Chase into their Geometry class, it was too obvious that something was wrong. The two sat down, and Chase looked over his shoulder. Zoey raised a brow.

"Ok, seriously Chase. You're like my best guy-friend. What's wrong?" Zoey demanded. Seriously, didn't she had every right to know? Chase just sighed.

"It's nothing." Zoey frowned. Of course it was something. Something had happened between Chase and Logan. And it was becoming clearer and clearer by the minute. …and it was just painfully clear when Logan and Dakoda walked into the room.

Logan and Chase made eye contact, both of them darting their eyes away quickly. Dakoda raised a brow. What exactly had happened?

"Let's…. Let's sit over there…" Logan muttered, pointing to the opposite side of the room from Zoey and Chase. Dakoda frowned, but followed Logan to two empty desks side-by-side. As the bell rang, and the class started, Zoey and Dakoda looked at each other. Zoey took out her phone.

"Any idea what's going on between them?" Zoey text Dakoda. Reading the screen, she looked up, and shook her head at Zoey. They sat, both lost in their thoughts, before an idea struck Dakoda.

"Whatever it is, they really need to talk it out. I have a plan…" Dakoda text back.

* * *

_A/N:: Hey what did you think?! I'm hoping for more reviews on this one, because I put a lot of time into it. XD so please review!~  
_


	16. is this how its suppose to be?

_A/N OMG. I hate my parentals. O_O sorry its been forever since I've updated, or you've heard from me at all, really. see, most of it was my fault, but I just got my computer back after four months of being grounded from it.... so I'm really sorry. :( anyways, enjoy this next chapter! I personally really like this one. :P_

* * *

The bell rang, and Chase waited at his desk, obviously waiting for Logan to scurry out of the room. Dakoda waved at Zoey, and the two swapped places; Zoey walking towards Logan, Dakoda walking towards Chase.

Logan looked back towards his sister, silently screaming at her. Logan hesitated, before leaving the room.

"Hey Logan." Zoey smiled, as she fell into step next to him.

"Oh, Hey." He smiled, plastering on that fake smile.

"What's up?" He asked, looking away.

"Not much, just thought you could help me out with something." Zoey smiled.

"Doubt it, I got to get to my next class." Logan said, trying his best not to seem out of character.

"Oh, please! Logan, I'm in your next class, and I know it only takes like two minutes to get there." Zoey rolled her eyes, now having a bit of trouble keeping in step with Logan.

"So, Logan, please." She finished.

"What is it?" He asked reluctantly. Zoey lit up.

"I just need you to talk to Mr. Laski with me about my Biology grade." Zoey smiled. Logan gave her a quizzical look.

"And why do you need me there?" Zoey just rolled her eyes

"Because, you're really smart when it comes to science stuff, and I KNOW you probably have a hundred percent in that class, so having you there might help him be a little more lenient." Zoey smiled pleadingly. Logan just rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He agreed. At least this might take his mind off of… things.

The two walked across campus, before entering the science wing, Logan leading the way. Logan walked into the room, expecting Zoey to follow him.

"Chase!" Logan squeaked, seeing the boy immediately. He was sitting on Mr. Laski's desk, giving Logan a quizzical look.

"Logan?" Chase asked, not sure what exactly what was wrong.

"What are you doing here?" Logan asked, moving back to the now closed door. He tried it, a look of horror on his face.

"Dakoda said you wanted to talk to me." Chase half said, half asked. A wave of realization hit Logan. That back-stabbing no-longer-close sibling!! And Zoey-!! That!! That!! Meddler!!

"Look, whatever." Logan started, jiggling the door knob.

"But they locked us in." Logan banged his fist on the door.

"ZOEY!! DAKODA REESE ROSE! IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!!" Logan threatened through the door.

"Did you tell them?" Chase asked with a sigh. He sat down at one of the tables, and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands.

"Tell them-?" Logan laughed a little

"Why would I tell them?" Logan winced. That came out sounding a bit harsh.

"Look…" Logan said softly.

"No, Logan." Chase interrupted.

"It was a mistake." Both boys said at the same time.

"Good." Logan said slowly, his heart braking.

"Good…to know… we're on the same page." Logan said slowly, not letting his emotions show.

"Yeah." Chase said softly.

"So we good?" He asked, looking at Logan.

"I think so. We're going back to normal?" Logan looked almost shyly at Chase.

"Forgetting it even happened." Chase clarified. Logan felt the last piece of his heart shatter.


	17. fags

_A/N:: Happy Easter! this chapter was so hard to write... I currently have to wear this dumb brace on my right hand because of an Easter egg hunting accident. the deadliest._

* * *

At lunch, Dakoda, Lola, Zoey, Logan, and Chase sat down at the table, each carrying their own lunch tray.

"Hey…" Zoey started, looking around confused.

"Where's Michael?" Chase looked up suddenly, realization hitting him.

"Oh no." Michael had said he was just going to lie down for a bit…..

"He must still be sleeping."

Dakoda and Logan headed to their study hall when lunch had ended. Although Chase was in their next class, he had offered to go wake Michael up.

"So how'd the talk go?" Dakoda grinned at Logan. After their little talk in Mr. Laski's classroom, Logan was left heart broken and definitely still confused.

"You know he kissed me. That's what was up." Dakoda gawked at him. She was about to say something along the lines of "Oh my god! That's great!" but the hurt look of depression was all too obvious on Logan's face.

"What happened?" she asked softly

"We both said it was a mistake, and we're going to pretend it never happened." He summed up, never looking Dakoda in the eye. He had been so close to being with the only person he had ever truly fallen in love with...

"Oh." she said. Maybe that was all she could find to say.

They arrived at their study period class room and they both sat down at two desks close by each other.

Seconds before the bell rang, Chase and Michael rushed in the door and took their seats.

"Ok, kids." the teacher said sternly.

"I want NO TALKING this hour." She looked around the room strongly.

"That's only because she has a hangover." John yelled out from the back of the room. The teacher darted her eyes to where he was sitting, but proceeded to take attendance anyways.

Chase passed a note to Logan with a smile.

_"So I still feel bad for last night, but since we're forgetting it ever happened, Michael and I have decided to see that chick-flick tonight. I know its not your thing, but you in?"_ Logan pocketed the note, and took out another piece of paper.

_"A chick-flick? Wow. But whatever, sure, I'll go with you."_ Logan passed the note back, but it was intercepted by John, as he walked by.

"What the hell?!" Logan yelled, standing up. The teacher 'shh'ed him loudly. John read the note than started laughing.

"What, you two fags going on a date?" He laughed. Logan felt his blood boil.

"No. Chase, Michael and I are three friends who are going to see a ridiculous movie because we happen to get joy out of making fun of dumb shit." Logan said between gritted teeth.

John laughed again.

"Right. That's why you two were kissing in the hall last night." he said smugly. Logan gawked, not sure what to say, and Chase looked like he was about to run out of the room. Michael looked from Logan to Chase, then back to John.

"John?" Dakoda asked, walking over to him. He turned to look at her just as her first came full force into his nose. He stumbled to the ground and cried out in pain.

The teacher came running over, worried.

"What happened?!" She got down to basically cradle John. Dakoda stared at her for a minute than said

"I punched him." The teacher looked beyond furious.

"GO TO THE DEAN'S OFFICE!" She pointed to the door.

"Chase, Logan, can you help John to the nurse's?" She asked, as Dakoda was heading to the door. Chase bit his lip, and Logan hesitated.

Dakoda grabbed a pen off the desk nearest to her and threw it at Logan. Logan caught it with trouble, then turned to look at her.

She motioned for them to take him to the nurse, as the boy who owned the pen glared at her.

"Sure we can." Logan said as brave as he could. Chase just looked at the ground. They each had one of John's arms around the neck, and the three boys left the room; Dakoda was already far ahead.

"So really. You two were kissing in the hallway. I saw it." John said between his over-dramatic moans of pain.

Neither of the boys replied.

"So you two a couple?" He egged them on. Logan felt his body tense up.

"No." Chase replied, as level as he could.

"But you kissed." John pointed out again.

"And you fell down a stair case. Oh wait, no, that doesn't happen yet." Logan quipped back. John frowned.

"faggots…" he muttered. The next thing anyone knew, Logan had ripped him from chase's grip, and had him pressed against the wall by his shirt.

"What did you call me?" Logan asked darkly. John hesitated for a moment, then grinned.

"F" he started.

"A" Logan cringed lightly.

"G" Logan pulled his fist back.

"FAG." Logan punched John in the side of the face. Chase seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in, as John fell to the ground, cradling his eye/nose area.

"Logan!" Chase came over to Logan, not believing what he just saw. How could Logan be so sensitive to a word after only one simple kiss? …unless… no… not Logan…

"Logan?" Chase nearly whispered. Logan looked at Chase from over his shoulder, a dark look in his eye.

"Sorry Chase. I just REALLY can't stand that word." Logan walked past John, and kicked his side for good measure. He kept walking. Chase watched him, before looking down at John. He had never known Logan to be so…

Chase got down on his knees and helped John up. John was basically sobbing now, so Chase escorted him to the Nurse's office. The nurse asked what happened, and Chase told her he fell down some stairs.

"right John?" Chase asked. John looked up at Chase, scared, but just nodded.

As Chase left the nurse's office, he noticed Dakoda leaning against the wall across the hal from him.

"Where's Logan?" She asked.

"I don't know. Beat the shit out of John, then took off." Chase mumbled as they started walking back to their class.

"Why?" Dakoda asked, but not surprised.

"John wouldn't drop it. And he called us 'faggots'" Dakoda stopped walking, tears welling up in her eyes. Chase looked back, and walked up to her. He raised his hand to rub her shoulder, but stopped just short, not really knowing what to do.

"Bert use to call him that. Ironic. But of course dad doesn't know about Logan…I can't understand why… but even though he was… Dad would never accept if Logan was gay." Dakoda mumbled. Chase just stared at her. He didn't know what else to do, so he hugged her. Chase could feel his mind racing, but only one question came up over and over. 'Logan really is gay?'

Dakoda sniffled, and pulled back, signaling that she was ok. The two headed back to their study hall room when Dakoda said

"Why don't you and I just ditch the rest of class." Chase stared at her. He wasn't really the kind of person to do that sort of thing. But… this was Logan's sister…. The sister of the boy he had slowly been falling for over the last few months….

"Yeah, ok." He followed her as she started to head to the girl's dorm.

"You smoke?" She asked, taking out a box of cigarettes. Chase looked at her astonished.

"No!" He said defensively. She just laughed.

"Of course not. Logan always hated it when I'd smoke." She put a cigarette in her mouth and lit it, blowing smoke out as she walked.

"Yeah, you know its bad for you." Chase pointed out.

"Yeah so is McDonalds, but you don't see an age limit on that." She took another drag.

"Yeah, you're Logan's twin which means your also not even seventeen. You're underage!" he exclaimed, trying to avoid the smoke. Dakoda laughed.

"Nice detective work, Nancy Drew." She just smiled. Chase pouted, but said nothing.

As they approached the girl's dorm building, they saw Logan just sitting on the bench outside, as though waiting for them.

"Hey, Ditchers." Logan smiled.

"Second class in one day. And its my first day!" Dakoda laughed.

* * *

_A/N:: hey, just by the way, day of silence 2009 is on 4/17. :] Please review!!!~~ (it helps me know how fast to write, or what plot twists to add. :] )_


	18. why?

_A/N:: yeah... that last chapter's my favorite so far. XP blah.... irl: I found out when you're high, broken/sprained wrists don't hurt and you can do things like type, sew, draw, ect. but I'm mad because I'm a gawd-awful writer high, so I've stuck to just working through the pain. XD_

* * *

Once in Dakoda's dorm, the three put in a movie. Chase sat on the bed next to Dakoda, and Logan sat under her on the floor.

"Dakoda. Get me a drink." Logan half-asked casually.

"Get your own." She replied. Neither of them lost eye contact with the Tv. As the two bickered, Chase felt slightly out of it; still a bit in shock. Why were they acting so casual? Chase and Logan had kissed last night. Plus, today he basically had his heart ripped out, watched John get beat up, and then found out something he never would have known about Logan. Oh, and they were ditching class, after all…. So again, why were they so casual?

"Fine! I'll get my own drink." Logan scoffed, and went to Dakoda's mini fridge. Chase watched as Logan sat back down. Something was off with them two… he knew now that Logan and Dakoda went back and forth between their rich dad, their middle class step-mom, and their mom, who seemed pretty strapped for cash… he knew Logan and Dakoda went through some serious abuse with Bert, Logan and his ex-teacher. What kind of abuse was still a mystery. Obviously beaten, but…had Logan hinted that he was raped? No… not the Logan he had grown to know… its like this girl shows up, and suddenly Logan's whole personality is flipped to a new perspective.

As the movie continued, Chase's mind raced. If Logan was really gay, as Dakoda had said, why chase everything with a skirt on campus? And if he had gone through all that trauma, how could he be so… confident?

The movie was almost half over, when Dakoda stood up.

"Be right back, I got to go to the bathroom." she said, as she walked out the door. Logan waved, still not loosing eye contact with the tv.

"Logan?" Chase asked, finding his opportunity to ask the questions that had been buzzing through his head this whole time.

"What?" Logan's eyes were still glued to the movie.

"How can you be so confident at school? How… after dealing with this for so long… can you still parade around school and pick up all these girls?" oops. Chase wasn't suppose to know that Logan was gay. Maybe he wouldn't notice…

Logan gave him a weird look.

"if I had lived a perfect life then when I was ten I suddenly went through this, you probably would have seen a change." Logan paused. His attention was purely on Chase now.

"I had to deal with a lot before that, and yeah, Bert was the worst thing that's happened in my life so far, and it was really hard to deal with. But it was like coming here just slipped me into another life." Logan shrugged, and looked back to the Tv. Chase frowned. That wasn't comforting.

"So you never thought about it at school? I mean, I've been rooming with you since fourth grade, and have known you since first grade, and I never even knew you had a sister." Chase frowned. Logan turned to look up at Chase.

"You never asked." Chase found himself speechless. Even though Logan already was turned back to the movie… those few seconds while he said that… there was so much emotion in his eyes. Never asked… never asked about his sister? About his mom? Step mom? Chase thought back, but could never remember a time where he ever asked Logan if he was ok. He always was. Wasn't he? Logan was always so strong, and confident…

Chase stared at the floor.

"I'm sorry. I wish I was there for you more often. That I could have been a better friend all that time when you were going through that." Chase paused.

"How's life now?" He looked at Logan, and was slightly surprised that he was looking back. They held eye contact for a minute that seemed like years.

"Better. Not perfect. But it never is." Logan answered, just looked into Chase's eyes. Chase slid on the floor next to Logan.

"ok. You know… I want to.. I'd do anything just to be there for you. If you ever need to talk or anything." Chase admitted, barely even realizing now that there was a Tv on.

"Chase…?" Logan asked, looking deep into Chase's eyes. Chase looked back, frowning. Logan really was in a lot of pain…

"Why did you do it?" Logan looked away, back to the Tv.

"Kiss me, I mean." Logan clarified. Chase felt his breath catch in his throat. Even though Logan wasn't looking at him, he could still see the pain… Logan had never looked like this… or maybe Chase just never looked close enough to notice.

"Logan…" Chase trailed off.

"Don't ask questions your not sure you want the answers to." Chase sighed, running his hands over his face.

"I don't. I want to know." Logan replied, suddenly looking like nothing could touch him, completely contradictory to the face Chase had seen just seconds earlier. Chase opened his mouth to talk, when the door opened, and Dakoda walked in.

"Hey, sorry, I ran into Zoey and Lola as they were heading back to their room." Dakoda paused, and looked at the two. She suddenly looked very frustrated.

"Don't worry about it, you didn't miss much." Logan replied, looking back to the Tv. Dakoda sat down on the bed again, and sighed._ 'yeah right, I've seen this movie a thousand times. I just missed the most important part of the movie... What did I walk in on?'_

* * *

A/N:: so yeah, Please review, I don't know how much longer this story's gonna go on for, but I'm really enjoying getting back to writing it. :3


	19. Lola and Logan talk

_A/N:: So, I sprained my wrist a while ago from an easter egg hunting mishap, but it was mostly healed by now. until I played tennis with my two best friends. damn..._

_anyways, here's the next chapter, lol. I read this story to my two best friends Gaby and Teresa, and they both loved it. X__x;; I didn't realize it was even that good, considering I haven't been getting that many reviews. oh, and this chapter's my new favorite. :3_

* * *

"Uhm… Are we going to go to any of our other classes today?" Chase asked shyly, glancing at the clock. Logan shrugged.

"It's the end of the year, Chase, who cares." Chase frowned, but watched the movie credits anyways. There was a knock at the door.

"It's open!" Dakoda yelled. The door opened, and Lola, Quinn, and Zoey were waiting on the other side.

"There you guys are!" Zoey smiled.

"Chase, where were you eighth hour?" She asked, sitting on the bed next to Dakoda. Chase looked up at her nervously.

"Uh, here..?" He said meekly. Zoey gave a disapproving look.

"You ditched." She frowned. Lola laughed.

"Never thought I'd see the day!" She said lightly. Zoey just rolled her eyes. As the group sat and popped in another movie, everything seemed oddly normal. As if nothing out of the ordinary had happened lately.

"Hey, this is fun, but I think I'm going to take a shower." Zoey announced, standing up. Quinn shrugged, and stood up as well. Dakoda laughed.

"That sounds actually really good right now." Dakoda smiled and headed to the door.

"feel free to watch the rest of the movie in here if you want." She called over her shoulder to Chase, Logan, and Lola.

"Nah, I'm going to bed, I'm exhausted." Chase yawned, standing up. As the room emptied, only Logan and Lola were left watching the movie.

"Hey Logan?" Lola asked after a minute of silence.

"What?" he asked, obviously paying very little attention to her, and a lot of attention to the movie.

"what's bothering you?" Lola asked, and sat on the floor next to him. He looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Acting runs in your veins, but you can't cover everything up all the time. Something's bothering you. And I'm trying to be a good friend." Lola replied simply. Logan studied her for a long minute before chuckling lightly.

"Don't worry about it." He said, turning back to the Tv.

"But I am." Lola kept looking at him expectantly. Logan looked back at her, looking for something in her face. Whatever it was, he must have found it, because he sighed, and looked back at the movie, obviously his attention in it was lost.

"I just… I like this… person. And I'm unsure of this person's feelings toward me. Like this should be something simple, because I'm freakin' irresistible, but…its different this time." He paused, adding a pathetic laugh.

"Very different." his eyes seemed to look though the tv as though there was nothing there at all.

"Well… what makes this confusing?" Lola asked, trying to be patient. This was his secret. She shouldn't even know. He can tell her when he's ready, if ever. Logan laughed again.

"They kissed me." Logan said simply. Lola squealed loudly, which made Logan jump back and look at her startled.

"WHEN? WHERE? WHY DIDN'T I HEAR ABOUT THIS!?!" She bolted up, and asked excitedly, before catching her mistake and sitting again. Logan paused for a long while.

"How?" Logan asked her, studying her eyes deeply, as though trying to read the answer for himself.

"How…what?" Lola smiled guiltily, trying to play innocent. There was a long moment of silence where it was quite clear to both people in the room what was going on.

"I accidentally over-heard it." Lola confessed. Logan stood up and walked to the window.

"When?" he asked seriously.

"Yesterday." Lola looked down ashamed.

"Who else knows?" Logan asked in that same dead tone. Lola bolted up beside him.

"I haven't told anyone! I know its your secret and you can tell people whenever your ready! I wouldn't do that to you!" Lola protested. Logan sighed.

"Yeah, ok. Sorry. Just seems like even though Dakoda's leaving on Friday, she can't leave fast enough." he sighed again. More stressed this time. Lola looked at him confused for a bit.

"What do you mean she's leaving on Friday? Why? I thought she was here until the end of the year." Lola asked, confused. Logan sat on the bed, and motioned for Lola to do the same. She sat next to him and Logan looked at the ground, concentrating hard.

"What do you know about me?" Logan asked.

"That you didn't know before you even heard of Dakoda I mean."

"First off that you have a sister. Then what you told me outside the theater. Your crush, where you and Dakoda's primary house's are, you living with your dad, and her living with your mom." She said, looking at Logan, at least glad that they were talking about this all.

"Its been a hell of a lot to take in." Lola mumbled.

"I know. Which is why Dakoda's leaving. I can't live my life here when my past with her keeps getting in the way. There's too many secrets." He whispered unintentionally.

"Then why keep the secrets?" Lola asked softly. Logan sighed.

"Don't dig up old graves. Its in the past, why should it matter." Logan could feel his pulse quickening, his breathing becoming strained. He closed his eyes, just to get back control.

"Because the past is always going to affect you now. And as long as it does, your friends want to be there for you." Lola looked at him sadly. Logan slid onto the floor once more, and doubled over in what could only be described as pain. He couldn't breathe.

"Logan?!" Lola was beside him, her hand on his shoulder. Logan looked up at her, as he cringed again, shutting his eyes tightly.

"Panic attack. I'll be fine." He managed to say, trying to just breathe normally, to stay in control.

_"You little FAGGOT!" He yelled. We were in the hallway. He picked up a lamp and walked toward me, threatening me. I was going to go through so much just for telling dad. Not that dad believed me._

_"Bert! Stop!" Dakoda ran up to him, pounding her fist against him. Thank God. Dakoda, my protector. My light._

_I watched in slow motion horror as Bert hit her with the lamp. She flew across the hallway, falling limply to the ground, bleeding. I wanted to scream. I wanted to fight. I wanted to do anything I could to make this go away._

_Bert walked toward me, setting the lamp down._

_"Now, you know how we fix little fags, don't you?" Bert shoved me against the wall, moving his hand lower. I was only ten..._

"Logan!" Lola screamed at him, he was shaking violently, hugging his legs to his chest.

_It was soon after when Dad came home. He saw blood, his limp daughter. His sobbing son. And his husband cumming on his son. Next thing anyone knew, there was a knife in Bert's back, and the blood was soaking into my cloths. Dad went to Dakoda's side first. He said she was fine, just unconscious. He moved her to the couch. What was going on? I was shaking, crying, and covered head to toe in someone else's blood and cum._

"Logan.." Lola was still right by Logan's side. Although it hurt to breathe, and they still weren't steady breaths, Logan found his way back to reality.

"I'm fine." He said between gritted teeth.

"Just a panic attack." He could still feel Bert's dead eyes staring up at him, even after the life had flickered away from them.


	20. shit guys an

_Hey guys, really bad news...._

_so I know I haven't updated in a while... and at first it was because my internet was down. so I wrote like.... four, five chapters while my internet was down, and I was going to post them... but my computer crashed. we're talking like... no way to get those chapters back...._

_so I'm going to try to re-write them, but I don't have a computer of my own right now, so it might be a while. D:_

_I'm really sorry, and I'll do my best to update asap._

_any questions/comments, just review on this chapter and I'll get back to you._

_~~Nao seven_


End file.
